TANTOR
"TANTOR! TANTOR!" "MUHR-STAYK!!" "SHUT UP!!" - TANTOR to MR. STAKE TANTOR (タントール, Tantōru) is the main protagonist of Team Four Star's Pokémon Soul Silver NUZLOCKE. Like LAKIGR, his name is an amalgamation of his creators' names but in this case it's the last letters, Gran't', Kirr'an', and Lanipa'tor'. TANTOR is a 28 year-old man on a quest through Johto and Kanto to defeat LAKIGR. Appearance TANTOR is the size of a 28 year-old buff man with light black hair with a large bang hanging out in the front leaning to his right, black eyes, a prominent nose with bushy eyebrows. He usually has a scowl on his face due to his hell of a past. He wears a backwards black hat with a yellow stripe running around it with his name on the back of it, and a Shell Bell around his neck. TANTOR alternates between his white tank top with his name written on it and his red jacket, both include carrying a gray one strap backpack, wears black wristbands, black knee-length pants, and red and white sneakers. TANTOR also has a tattoo of a heart with the word "Mom" crossed out that he received from Bikers. Personality TANTOR started off as a Jerk Ass who lived upstairs in his mom's house, while the relationship is strained he goes berserk when his foes claim they slept with her. TANTOR treats his Pokemon like his family as he will most likely going to a rampage seeking revenge when one of them dies. MR. STAKE (originally) was the exception because "in his eyes" was a gelatinous headbutting idiot. Though, this was not the case since MR. STAKE just wants to be everyone's friend. TANTOR speaks like a Pokémon always shouting "TANTOR," which has prompted his creators to establish that he is speaking "TANTORNESE." Not many can understand what he says with the exception of his family and MR. STAKE. By the time TANTOR gained respect for MR. STAKE, he became a much kinder person while still keeping some of his Jerk Ass traits. SCRODUM doesn't sit right with TANTOR, since he was hindering TANTOR on his quest; for instance, when SCRODUM stole TANTOR's Team Rocket Grunt outfit at the Radio Tower, at the time TANTOR wanted to join Team Rocket. TANTOR may not seem like it sometimes, but he is actually a good listener. TANTOR has thought of becoming a therapist which eventually happened, he became Dr. TANTOR and a loving caring father to his son Larenti. Family Mom: TANTOR's mom. Resides in New Bark Town, never leaving the house TANTOR has a strained relationship with her since she is an alcoholic and uses his money to gamble (which is where he gets his gambling habits from), buy him things, and alcohol for herself, as well as Jerry the Delivery Man being her boyfriend and more. Someone asked if Kilchan from Pokémon Uranium NUZLOCKE was TANTOR's mom, since she comes from the Tandor region which sounds very close to TANTOR's name (TANTOR did time-travel using Celebi and wrote his name (incorrectly) on a random tree in the past, explaining where the Tandor Region got it's name and Kilchan getting the name idea for her future son) and as well as Kilchan's hair-color most likely darkened with age to what TANTOR's mother's hair looks like. Jerry the Delivery Man: TANTOR's dad. He appears at random to deliver items to his son that are bought by TANTOR's mom who has a very very sexual relationship with the delivery man. It's implied Jerry was arrested once and serves as the delivery man for his community service and job and "might" not love TANTOR's mom as such, she is sleeping with other men, including Lance. TANTOR does not consider Jerry as his father and even punched his face at the Johto League despite Jerry saying how proud he was of him getting so far on his journey. SLOWMARA: TANTOR's long dead slightly younger sister. She used her spirit to possess a Slowpoke that TANTOR caught in the Azalea Town Well. The Shell Bell the Slowbro held and that TANTOR wears around his neck has the the soul of his sister. Slowmara is still alive no matter what happens and never leaves. She loves MR. STAKE and her brother, not wanting them to die using her strong and terrifying psychic powers. Larenti's Mom: TANTOR's wife. It's unknown who she is but it's implied before their marriage she directly knew about TANTOR's family to an extent since his mom is always spending money, Larenti's mom took a good chunk of TANTOR's cash giving it to their son. Due to some similarities such as hair, hair-color, brown eyes, owning a Pokemon herself (Meowth) implying she was a Trainer, and knowledge about TANTOR's family. It's possible she could be an older Lyra. Lyra and TANTOR share a hometown, she was teased about TANTOR being her boyfriend by her grandparents causing a reaction from her, and she did go with him to Kanto using Celebi, as they traveled through different points of the region, as well as different time periods confirming they share a strong bond. Larenti: TANTOR's son. TANTOR is proud of his son for continuing his legacy, despite Larenti being indifferent to most things happening around him. Larenti has a healthy relationship with his dad TANTOR and TANTOR always keeps in touch with him spying on him from afar with the use of toilet paper rolls for binoculars. Power TANTOR on his own is very strong. He is capable of destroying human heads with his bare hands just by crushing them, such as what he did to a pair of possessed twin girls. TANTOR put them out of their misery. TANTOR wears the Shell Bell around his neck that contains the soul of SLOWMARA. Team TANTOR formed his Pokemon Team to cover specifically to cover weaknesses enemies would use to their advantage., but unfortunately some didn't make it as TANTOR had thought would, but even so he managed find Pokemon that surpassed his expectations for the final battle. MR. STAKE♂: (Starter, TANTOR's Meganium that he received as a Chikorita from the beginning; only seen as dumb through TANTOR's eyes; but he's considered smart despite his looks and became the favorite of the team; always tries to say the name that TANTOR gave him even at the cost of his motor skills, wants to and is able to be friends with everyone due to his eternally happy demeanor; Immortal since he is unable to die; loves to dance with TANTOR using Petal Dance; always likes headbutting trees; after headbutting hundreds of thousands of trees and enemies (sometimes both at the same time) he is left with an X-shaped scar on his forehead; likes his Steaks; sleeping is not necessary for him to do; willing to protect others, one of the only surviving members of the original League Championship along with MANCROBAT; Stand User) Type: Grass Item: Miracle Seed Ability: Overgrow Moveset: Headbutt, FURENZY PURANTO!!!(Frenzy Plant)/Petal Dance, Magical Leaf/Rock Climb, Giga Drain MANCROBAT♂: (Originally known as MANFRUTBAT; TANTOR's Crobat that he caught as a Zubat that took a long time to find; best friends with HUX; wears a black cowl reminiscent of Batman's mask; fastest of the team; eats his foes and devours their souls; one of the only surviving members of the original League Championship along with MR. STAKE) Type: Poison/Flying Item: King's Rock Ability: Inner Focus Moveset: U-Turn, Fly, Bite, Confuse Ray HUX♂: (TANTOR's Houndoom; caught as a Houndour; The Original Motherfucker known for fucking all Moms; including Lusamine making him Gladion and Lillie's father; especially nerds' Moms; The Devil to MR. STAKE's Angel; his aura is strong enough to kill his enemies for him; the bully; the Jerk Ass; the loves creating Nasty Plots to get and "fux" with Moms; likes Sluckbo; best friends with MANCROBAT; badass; powerhouse) Type: Dark/Fire Item: Sunglasses Ability: Flash Fire Moveset: Flamethrower, Dark Pulse, Thunder Fang, Nasty Plot/Crunch BTL BAILEY♀: (TANTOR's Heracross; caught after MR. STAKE headbutted the trees in Azalea Town; wears a skirt to accentuate the fact that she's a female; even though her horn is enough to prove it; badass; powerhouse; when using Mega Horn she likes to imitate Goku when he killed Piccolo Daimao) Type: Bug/Fighting Item: Muscle Band Ability: Swarm Moveset: Night Slash, Aerial Ace, Brick Break, Megahorn LUM-CHAN♀: (TANTOR's Lanturn caught as a Chinchou; likes bread, so happy almost as much as MR. STAKE; incredible wall thanks to her defenses and health; adorable one of the group; really likes hanging out with MR. STAKE; the Proto-Puddin; Genki Girl; Shrinking Violet) Type: Water/Electric Ability: Volt Absorb Moveset: Surf, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Waterfall SOUPSPOON♂: (also known as KING SOUPSPOON; TANTOR's Nidoking caught as a Nidorino; wears his kingly crown on his horn; the newest member of the team; was what made the team come full circle; loves his wife/sister; SALADFORK; powerhouse; badass; One-Man Army) Type: Poison/Ground Item: Wide Lens Ability: Poison Point Moveset: Earth Power, Horn Drill, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt TANTOR V.S. LAKIGR: The Journey TANTOR Vs LAKIGR is the main fight of Pokémon Soul Silver NUZLOCKE. It began with the normal Pokemon Trainer LAKIGR becoming the NUZLOCKE Champion of the Indigo League. While he gained huge success, it came at a cost. He was turned into a monster by 3 voices and was forced to kill weak Pokemon who fainted in battle. After breaking out of the voices' control over him, he escaped them for 2 years (in-game passage of time), protecting his Pokemon...his most trusted friends from STRIKER to BUTTDORK. He made sure to make the voices experience what he went through during Pokémon Leaf Green NUZLOCKE. This caused LAKIGR to leave his mom at Pallet Town, travel to Mt. Silver, where he went through vigorous training, and to lose contact with the people he knew, not knowing where he is. The only person that did know and who he still regularly visits is his wife, Sabrina. The voices then decided to have 28 year-old TANTOR annihilate the mistake they created. However, TANTOR himself has already suffered from his own problems: from the strained relationship with his mother and father, the loss of his younger sister, and as a result of his past, having the mind of a Pokemon, permanently. He didn't care for others but himself; he was thought to never change. But, this was proven horrendously incorrect after TANTOR's meeting with MR. STAKE. At first, TANTOR disliked MR. STAKE, repeatedly telling him to "SHUT UP!" since he hated how happy MR. STAKE always was, despite TANTOR's horrible past. He wanted to catch more Pokémon he would rather have and have MR. STAKE die in his battles. But then, after the losses of the Pokemon he liked more (even calling them his children), TANTOR was deeply saddened by this, as he then buried the deceased. and MR. STAKE not dying despite the multiple times his life was risked for his Trainer, he realized his Pokémon were more than just friends, but his family that he loved and trusted. But the one who's done that the most has been and will always be there for him was MR. STAKE, who helped TANTOR on his quest and keeping his ever-lasting smile since the start. When LAKIGR found out about TANTOR, he trained to make the voices suffer from the deaths of their treasured Pokémon. TANTOR did the same, with the goal to defeat LAKIGR in his mind, he set out to halt LAKIGR. Both of them settling this feud at the peak of Mt. Silver. Trivia *Coincidentally TANTOR shares the same name as Tantor the Elephant from Tarzan. *TANTOR is stated to be "Too Thick" that was why he usually doesn't want to date girls. **Aside from the Twin Trainers, name corruption appears on the second Beauty but not a Lass, leading to the conclusion that TANTOR's just getting tongue-tied around cute women, TANTOR and Lyra thought of eachother as cute. ***During the events of the Moon NUZLOCKE, TANTOR is confirmed to have a wife and son. ****This would imply that TANTOR moved to Kanto and resided there for quite some time. *TANTOR's face is comparable to Nathan Explosion from Metalocalypse. Category:Pokemon Category:Soul Silver Category:NUZLOCKE Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Heroes